Complicated
by Ariz
Summary: Un songfic que refleja los sentimientos de Hermione al último año de Hogwarts, sus temores y sus dudas serán pronto consumidas por lo que será su destino, sea bueno o malo debe de aceptarlo... completamente H/Hr y con esperanza de recibir muchos revie


De nuevo aquí, éste es otro song fic pero desde el punto de vista de Hermione, la canción no es la famosa de Avril Lavigne, como lo dice abajo es de Carolyn Dawn Johnson y para ser honesta jamás la he oído pero pienso que la letra está perfecta para un fic; en fin, es el último fic que hago antes de leer el quinto libro y se lo dedico a una gran escritora llamada Mayra de la que espero obtener una linda amistad si ocurre el milagro de encontrarnos en el Messenger, con mucho cariño espero que les guste. "Complicated" 

**(Carolyn Dawn Johnson)**

**I'm so scared that the way I feel,**

**Is written all over my face.**

**When you walk into the room,**

**I wanna find a hiding place.**

Estoy tan asustada por la forma en que me siento

Está escrito en todo mi rostro

Cuando caminas dentro de la habitación

Quiero encontrar un lugar para esconderme

Este sentimiento es algo tan complicado, y lo es más aún por que no puedo definirlo, sería bueno que existiera un manual que te dijera las cosas claramente, por ejemplo, si tienes un amigo que siempre te está molestando pero siempre terminan hablando y resolviendo los problemas el manual debería decir: tu amigo tiene ciertos sentimientos hacia ti, puede ser amor o un simple capricho, es tu decisión. De esa manera hubiese sabido lo que Ron sentía hacia mí en cuarto año, menos mal que entendió que sólo era un capricho y se fijó en otra persona, pero... me pregunto que diría si mi caso es que tengo una amigo desde hace siete años aproximadamente, es de las pocas personas con la que me siento cómoda y realmente soy yo misma, me acepta tal cual soy y creo que también me aprecia, hemos compartido muchas experiencias que dudo que alguien más pudiera contar, me preocupo por él en todo momento y aunque a veces soy muy testaruda en la forma en que lo hago él lo agradece, superamos tantos retos que parecían imposibles e hizo algo que siempre marcará mi existencia, arriesgó su propia vida para salvarme, el año pasado Voldemort regresó con todo el poder que pudo reunir, avanzó poco a poco y sin ninguna sospecha atacó a Hogwarts, en medio de todo el caos muchos de mis compañeros quedamos atrapados en una habitación con el mismísimo Voldemort, ningún profesor pudo auxiliarnos y éramos una gran cantidad de alumnos pero ¿qué podíamos hacer? Éramos sólo niños, de inmediato el pánico corrió por el salón y en un momento nadie estaba de pie más que Harry y yo, ignoro que es lo que haya pasado y en realidad no me interesa, tenía al mago más temido en que haya existido en el mundo frente a mí, el terror se abrió paso en mi corazón, ese gran intelecto con el que todos me identificaban desapareció para dejar en su huida una completa desesperación y temor, temor a morir; momentos después alcancé a ver un resplandor verde, era algo que nunca había visto tan cerca, esa maldición que su mismo nombre lo dice, imperdonable, tenía cierto efecto en mi, en lugar de aumentar el temor que sentía me relajó, sentí de pronto una calma impresionante que hizo que perdiera la noción de los sentidos, no podía escuchar la voz de Harry gritándome que me alejara, no tenía control sobre mis movimientos y lo único que podía ver era ese color verde intenso que sólo me recordaba algo, me recordaba claramente los ojos de Harry; es increíble que en un momento como ese lo único que pude pensar al ver lo que pudo ser mi muerte eran los hermosos ojos de mi mejor amigo, esos ojos que siempre oculta detrás de esas gafas tan peculiares; de pronto lo único que vi fue el techo de la habitación que se fue nublando poco a poco hasta que abrí de nuevo los ojos y me encontré con esos ojos verdes, Harry estaba ahí, al igual que Ron, la profesora Mc Gonagall y el profesor Dumbledore, junto a mi cama en la enfermería, según me explicaron el avada kedabra fue lanzado hacia mí directamente pero Harry se abalanzó como pudo y logró que no me diera de lleno, por la caída quedé inconsciente mientras Harry se enfrentaba a Voldemort en una lucha de la cual Ron me dio todos los detalles; ahora en tiempos de paz reflexiono acerca de lo que pudieron ser mis últimos pensamientos, eran los ojos de Harry, mi mejor amigo, sin duda eso me dejó con una gran confusión, ¿qué demonios hacía yo pensando en Harry a unos cuantos pasos de la muerte?

**We used to laugh, we used to hug,**

**The way that old friends do.**

**But now, a smile and a touch of your hand,**

**Just makes me come unglued.**

Solíamos reír, solíamos abrazarnos,

Como viejos amigos.

Pero ahora, una sonrisa y un toque de tu mano,

Hace que me despegue

No le he comentado esto a nadie sin embargo esa sonrisa nerviosa que me acompaña cada vez que te acercas me está delatando, todo ha cambiado, al menos en mi forma de ver las cosas ya no te considero mi mejor amigo, mejor dicho, ya no te considero sólo mi mejor amigo; en realidad no se que es lo que eres para mi, todo cambió tan rápidamente que no se en donde se encuentra mi cabeza y comienzo a desesperar al no saber tantas cosas, el corazón es el órgano que te mantiene con vida al bombear la sangre a todo el cuerpo pero también es el más problemático, cuando te acercas y veo de nuevo esos ojos verdes late tan rápido que pienso que en cualquier momento saldrá disparado o explotará pero... tengo una gran duda, tu también cambiaste desde ese día, no sólo por representar muchas cosas para mi, cambiaste con todo el mundo, en especial conmigo, se que no es fácil haber destruido a una persona, si es que así se le puede llamar a Voldemort, pero te siento más alejado de mi, siendo el último año que estas en Hogwarts y la semana de exámenes me sorprende que no te acerques a mí con la intención de que te ayude en algo que no logres comprender, te la pasas al lado de Ron y casi no volteas la mirada detrás de ésta pila de libros que mantengo como muralla; por un lado lo agradezco pues si estuvieras aquí no entendería ni una sola palabra de éste libro y definitivamente fallaría en todos lo exámenes pero por otra parte me siento tan... tan... tan vacía, desde que iniciamos éste curso apenas si te atreves a mirarme a los ojos, tal vez he aguantado reclamarte por que yo tengo el mismo problema pero me hieres Harry, no sabes cuanto duele ese distanciamiento, ¿por qué no te acercas a mi? Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿por qué nada es como antes?

**Such a contridiction,**

**Do I lie or tell the truth?**

**Is it fact or fiction,**

**Oh, the way I feel for you.**

**So complicated, I'm so frustrated.**

Que contradicción,

¿Mentir o decir la verdad?

Es un hecho o ficción,

Oh, lo que siento por ti.

Tan complicado, estoy tan frustrada.

        Las lágrimas fluyen por mis mejillas, mis ojos no pueden más, si tu no estuvieras tan lejos ya lo habrías notado, habrías notado que la mitad de éste curso me la he pasado de esta manera, la mayoría de mis libros están un poco borrosos por esas lágrimas que provocas pero que ni siquiera intentas detener; y todo es tan extraño ahora, el año pasado todo era diferente, en realidad no era mejor por la amenaza inminente del regreso de Voldemort pero al menos estábamos juntos, siempre nos contabas lo que pensabas a Ron y a mí, me hiciste reflexionar cuando Ron confesó sus sentimientos y me ayudaste a convencerlo de su confusión, un poco después nos confiaste un gran secreto que a decir verdad no era tan secreto, decías que estabas enamorado de Cho Chang, personalmente creo que ella es una chica muy linda pero tu no la conocías en realidad y creo que ante toda relación debe de haber tan siquiera un poco de amistad y no sólo comentarios al azar por encuentros casuales, en el momento no dije nada por más que me estuviera carcomiendo por dentro pero con el tiempo tu lo entendiste, además te sentías culpable por lo de Cedric, cuando Voldemort atacó la escuela Cho estaba con nosotros en ese salón que nadie se atreve a pisar ahora, me sorprendió que mantuvieras el mismo semblante al verla caer junto con los demás; creo que lo que me sorprendió más fue que no te inmutaste por su posible muerte y que arriesgaras tu vida por salvar la mía, esto es lo que agrega más dudas a mi mente, si fuiste capaz de hacer algo así, ¿me sigues viendo sólo como una amiga? ¿es acaso algo como lo que yo siento que te mantiene tan alejado de mí?

**I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,**

**I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.**

**Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel?**

**Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't.**

**It's so complicated.**

Quiero mantenerte cerca, quiero mandarte lejos,

Quiero dejarte ir, quiero que te quedes.

¿Debo decirlo, debo decirte como me siento?

Oh, quiero que sepas, pero después de nuevo no.

Es tan complicado.

                Creo que todo este asunto me está volviendo loca, ¿como es que siquiera puedo imaginar que el gran Harry Potter podría fijarse en mí?, él siempre está rodeado de personas que antes lo ignoraban y no creo que alguien tan común como yo le interese, es cierto que todas esas nuevas personas en su vida no lo aprecian por lo que es en realidad, es sólo lo que él representa, la fama y todo eso pero creo que él se siente un poco solo, de no ser por Ron él se sentiría mucho más solo, tan solo como yo me siento ahora, te extraño tanto, el hecho de que me digas buenos días y te sientes al lado de mi en el desayuno, la comida y la cena no quiere decir que de verdad estés conmigo, estás a mi lado más no conmigo, estás en tu propio mundo con pensamientos que ya no compartes conmigo; y todo esto me enfada tanto, tengo la necesidad de odiarte por lo que me estas haciendo, la necesidad de descargar toda mi ira y mi frustración en ti sin tener ningún remordimiento y al fin ser libre de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento que me ate a ti, necesito odiarte, despreciarte, olvidarte... pero no puedo hacerlo, tu siempre estarás en mi mente, en mi cuerpo, en mi alma, en mi corazón, eres parte de mí, has llegado a ser indispensable en mi existencia, no puedo odiarte cuando en este momento lo único que deseo es tenerte a mi lado, oler la esencia que sólo yo reconozco cuando entras a la habitación en la que me encuentro, ver esos hermosos ojos verdes que tanto extrañan mis ojos marrones, pasar entre mis dedos esos rebeldes cabellos de obsidiana, acariciar esa piel  fresca y blanca, ser rodeada por esos brazos que el Quidittch tonificó, escuchar esa voz en forma de palabras cariñosas y anhelo con todo el corazón probar esos labios que siempre me daban palabras de apoyo.

**Oh..just when I think I'm under control.**

**I think I got a grip.**

**Another friend tells me that,**

**I'm always on your lips.**

Oh... justo cuando pienso que estoy bajo control

Pienso que tengo el dominio.

Otro amigo me dice que,

Estoy siempre en tus labios.

        Creo que plasmar lo que siento en un pedazo de pergamino sí fue una buena idea después de todo, puedo decir que me siento un poco más aliviada y que ahora comprendo lo que siento, creo que ahora puedo decir con seguridad que estoy enamorada de Harry, es algo tan extraño hablar de esa forma de él pero es la verdad, en fin... lo único que puedo hacer ahora es calmarme y tratar de concentrarme en estudiar para el examen de mañana, ¿por qué tendrá tantos ingredientes esta poción cegadora?

- Hermione

- ¡Que!

- Discúlpame por tratar de hablar contigo

- Lo siento Ron, de verdad, es sólo que estaba demasiado concentrada en lo de pociones, estoy algo nerviosa por el examen de mañana

- ¿Y por que Hermione Granger se preocupa por un examen siendo que siempre los aprueba con las notas más altas de toda la escuela?

- Bueno, ¿vienes a criticarme o me buscas para algo?

- En realidad venía para comentarte algo, pero es algo muy personal.

- ¿Personal?, ¿peleaste con Lavender de nuevo?

- No, en realidad es personal pero no mío

- ¿Cómo está eso?

- Tú sólo acompáñame al salón de transformaciones y allá te explico

- Está bien – ¿que será?, se ve muy serio como para ser una broma, mas le vale que sea algo importante por que si no lo estrangulo, lo juro.

Ya caminamos demasiado, vaya que el salón está lejos, como siempre voy de prisa a tomar la clase creo que nunca lo había notado... al fin llegamos, se ve tan vacío cuando no hay nadie en el salón.

- ¿Y que es lo que me tienes que decir Ron?, espero que no te me declares de nuevo por que ahora sí que te golpeo

- Claro que no es eso Hermione, sabes bien que eso ya está en el pasado y que Lavender es mi novia.

**They say I'm more than just a friend,**

**They say I must be blind.**

**Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me,**

**From the corner of your eye.**

Ellos dicen que soy más que una amiga,

Dicen que debo estar ciega.

Bueno, admito que te he visto verme,

Desde la esquina de tu ojo.

- Si Ron, lo se a la perfección, entonces ¿que es tan importante para alejarme de un libro?

- Pues... quiero preguntarte algo

- ¿Qué? – sueno tan impaciente, pero es que no se por que interrumpe mi estudio y no habla rápido

- Tranquila, mi pregunta es... ¿Te gusta Harry?

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

- Que si te gusta Harry

- Entendí la pregunta a la perfección pero... bueno, es que yo... yo no sé por que... por que haces esa pregunta

- Por la reacción que tuviste ya la respondiste, pero para responder a tu pregunta te pregunté acerca de Harry por que siempre te veo muy nerviosa cuando él se acerca a ti, y sólo quería decirte que deberías hablar con él

- Pero yo... no podría Ron, me siento tan torpe cuando me le acerco

- Creeme que lo mejor sería hablar con él, nunca había visto a Harry tan obsesionado con saber lo que tú sientes hacia él

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que él está tratando de descifrar lo que siente hacia ti y que sabiendo lo que tú sientes hacia él será más fácil

- ¿Entonces no soy sólo una amiga para él?

- Por esa sonrisa creo que eso te hace muy feliz

- Claro que si, es todo lo que he... quiero decir... ¿le dirás algo de lo que pasó ahora?

- Si tú lo permites

- No, no debe de saberlo

- Pero podrían tener lo que yo tengo con Lavender

- Pero yo no quiero que él se deje llevar por lo que diga su mejor amigo, quiero que descubra por si mismo sus sentimientos.

- Está bien, como tú quieras

- Gracias

**Oh, It's so confusing.**

**I wish you'd just confess.**

**But think of what I'd be losin',**

**if your answer isn't yes.**

Oh, es tan confuso.

Desearía que sólo lo confesaras.

Pero pensar que es lo que perdería,

Si tu respuesta no es sí.

        Ahora definitivamente no voy a poder estudiar, Ron me dijo algo que simplemente no me lo esperaba, ¿realmente Harry se sentirá como yo?, espero que lo pueda descubrir antes de que termine el año.

        Otro día, otro examen, gracias a Dios que es el último, pociones... aquí voy. (Después del examen) Creo que saldré bien, aun con todo lo que tenía en la cabeza di mi mejor esfuerzo y después de todo eso es lo que cuenta; por otro lado, Harry no me saludó hoy, no se que pensar, ¿Ron le habrá dicho algo de lo que hablamos ayer? No lo creo, él siempre mantiene sus promesas, estoy muy nerviosa, ésta es la última semana que estamos en Hogwarts, todo termina tan rápidamente, aún recuerdo cuando entré en ese compartimiento del tren el primer año que vine, era impresionante ver al famoso Harry Potter ahí sentado como cualquier otro niño, pero él no era cualquier otro niño, era el niño que vivió y al irlo conociendo me di cuanta de que era aún más que el niño que vivió, era y es una magnifica persona que siempre pensaba en sus amigos antes que en él mismo, que daba todo de sí en cualquier cosa, que siempre tenía una palabra que me confortara, que soportaba las peleas que siempre tenía con Ron, que puedes confiar cualquier cosa con él pues siempre respetará tus opiniones... en fin, una excelente amigo; pero aunque todo eso es maravilloso quiero que cambie, quiero que en este preciso momento entre por esa puerta que conduce hacia la sala común en donde sólo me encuentro yo, quiero saber que él siento lo mismo que yo siento, quiero que él me lo diga, quiero que me diga que me ama de la forma en que yo lo amo, quiero que...

- Herm

- ¿Qué?¿qué pasó?

- ¿Estas bien?, creo que estabas pensando en algo muy importante, mejor me voy

- ¡No Harry! Quiero decir, no era nada importante, sabes que siempre tengo tiempo para ti

- ¿Si?, ¿aunque me haya comportado como un tonto todo este año?

- Harry tu, tu no eres ningún tonto

- Tal vez no lo sea, pero se que no he sido el amigo que siempre estaba contigo

**So complicated, I'm so frustrated.**

**I wanna hold you close, I wanna push you away,**

**I wanna make you go, I wanna make you stay.**

**Should I say it, should I tell you how I feel?**

**Oh, I want you to know, but then again I don't.**

**It's so complicated.**

Tan complicado, estoy tan frustrada.

Quiero mantenerte cerca, quiero mandarte lejos,

Quiero dejarte ir, quiero que te quedes.

¿Debo decirlo, debo decirte como me siento?

Oh, quiero que sepas, pero después de nuevo no.

Es tan complicado.

- Se que has de tener tus razones para alejarte de mí, pero... bueno, pudiste al menos decírmelo para que no me sintiera tan mal

- Lo siento mucho, es sólo que ni yo sabía por que no podía estar tan cercano a ti como siempre, lo he descubierto hasta ahora, y sólo me ha traído más problemas de los que ya tenía

- ¿A que te refieres?

- Pues... bueno, sé que lo que me alejó de ti todo este año fue simple temor

- ¿Temor? ¿me tienes miedo?

- No temor a ti, temor a enfrentar mis sentimientos

- ¿y ya has vencido ese temor?

- Si, ya se exactamente lo que siento, ahora el problema es saber como te sientes tú al respecto – Por Dios, me dirá lo que yo creo que me dirá, su rostro se ve muy preocupado, y si me dice que ya no quiere tener ninguna relación conmigo, si me dice que el salvarme la vida fue un error... Dios, espero que no sea nada malo por que si me dice algo como eso me muero, no aguantaría que él despareciera definitivamente de mi vida... ¡Hay Dios, voy a llorar de nuevo!

- ¿Herm? ¿en verdad estas bien?, tienes los ojos muy rojos

- ¿Y como tendría que tener lo ojos después de casi un año entero de llorar?

- ¿Qué dices?

- Que nunca te diste cuenta que durante todo este tiempo que no estabas cerca yo sufrí demasiado, cada noche lloraba pensando que es lo que te pasaba, tratando recordar si había hecho algo mal para que no estuvieras conmigo, tratando de descifrar el por que lloraba de esa manera, tratando de imaginar si hubiese sido mejor que nunca me hubieses salvado la vida...

- ¡Nunca digas eso! – No recuerdo haber oído a Harry tan enfadado desde la vez que pensó que Sirius había matado a sus padres – podrás decir lo que quieras acerca de mi pues lo merezco, pero nunca pienses que estarías mejor muerta, sin ti éste mundo sería muy diferente Herm, se sentiría tan solo y triste, al menos así sería para mi, nunca me arrepentiré de haber salvado tu vida, aún si yo hubiese muerto en el intento estaría muy feliz por que tu eres todo lo que importa en este mundo para mi, eres la única persona que con una simple palabra puede cambiar mi día y has sido la única persona a la que he amado en realidad... te amo Herm, y me duele por lo que te he hecho pasar, pero tienes que decirme cuales son tus sentimientos...

**Oh, I hate it.**

**'Cos I've waited,**

**So long for someone like you.**

**Oh, what do I do?**

**Oh should I say it?**

**Should I tell you how I feel?**

**I want you to know,**

**But then again I don't.**

**It's so complicated..**

**It's so complicated..**

**It's so complicated.**

**Ohh.**

Oh, lo odio.

Por que he esperado,

Tanto por alguien como tú.

Oh, que hacer?

Oh debo decirlo?

Debo decirte como me siento?

Quiero que lo sepas,

Pero de nuevo no.

Es tan complicado...

Es tan complicado...

Es tan complicado...

Ohh.

- Harry, yo... lo lamento, lamento no haber tenido la confianza para decirte lo que siento, Harry... yo – Su rostro está tan cerca que casi respiro su aliento, al fin veo de cerca esos ojos verdes, ahora siento esa confianza y relajación que sentía tiempo atrás, ahora comprendo que lo único que me hace sentir viva es él, mis labios y los suyos están tan cerca que apenas si una hoja de papel podría pasar entre los dos – Te amo Harry, más que a nada en este mundo – esos labios que parecían algo imposible para mí por fin los pruebo, son tan dulces, quisiera que esto nunca terminara, quisiera quedarme así para le eternidad.

        De esto ya hace más de cinco años, Harry y yo nos casamos y formamos una linda familia, él es un reconocido jugador de Quidittch y yo soy escritora, he publicado varios libros que cuentan nuestras aventuras de infancia, hago varios artículos para el profeta y debes en cuando para la revista corazón de bruja, trabajo en casa pues nuestra querida Mabel ocupa mucho de mi tiempo, ella es una niña hermosa que heredó esos hermosos ojos de su padre y mi alborotado cabello, además viene otro pequeño en camino, Harry y yo decidimos nombrarlo James por que estoy segura de que será idéntico a su padre y a su abuelo.

Al fin y al cabo si se cumplió mi deseo, la felicidad que sentí en el momento en que Harry me besó por primera vez sí duró para siempre.

**Espero que les haya gustado, éste fic es más normal que el otro que tengo "Y pasaron los años..." y no es triste como el otro songfic de "She's all I ever had" así que espero ver muchos reviews para poder sentirme realizada y seguir escribiendo, bueno, see you!!!!!**

**ATT:**

**                     ARIZ**


End file.
